


Eli David: Also known as

by Sitting_Ducki



Category: All My Children, NCIS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitting_Ducki/pseuds/Sitting_Ducki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being out of work for two weeks Tim finds out Eli David's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eli David: Also known as

After being out of work sick for two weeks McGee returns looking better but still slightly under the weather. As it was cold and rainy he didn't mind being under orders to stay behind and look up the bank records of the man they were currently investigating for the murder of his wife. "Uh boss do you think that Tony could stay behind and help me? My throat is still scratchy and if I try to call …"

Tony looks horrified, "Boss I can make the calls when I come back. There's no reason for me to stay right now."

Gibbs looks at McGee and then to Tony, "Stay, you were complaining about the rain this morning. Maybe you'll think about being cooped up next time."

Tony shoots McGee a look before sitting back down at his desk and McGee goes for the remote to the plasma. "Don't tell me you strained your eyes too and can't see your computer monitor Probie. This is just a bunch of …" He stops as McGee fiddles and suddenly there's a soap opera on the screen. "Don't tell me that you wanted me to stay behind just to watch your soaps McGee. That's pathetic even for you."

McGee shakes his head, "No, I … yeah I wanted you to see them but there's something strange about this one. There's a man on here and I swear it looks like Ziva's father."

Tony stares at him, "What do you mean? Isn't this an American soap opera?"

"Yes but … there's something about him that seems familiar. His name is Caleb Courtland and he's played by someone named Michael Nouri."

Tony looks at him strangely, "Is there something you'd like to share with the class McGee? You have a secret passion for these shows?"

Tim rolls his eyes, "No, there was nothing else to watch in the middle of the day Tony. Just wait, he's … you'll see."

Suddenly Vance was behind him, "Are we paying you two to watch TV now Agent Dinozzo and Agent McGee?"

Tony jumps, "No, McGee's just trying to show me that Ziva's father somehow is now on an American Soap Opera. He made me stay out of the field but it couldn't …" Suddenly a man that was the splitting image of Eli David came onto the screen. "You're right Probie … but it's impossible."

McGee nods, "I know it's that American voice but …"

Vance looks at Caleb Courtland on the screen, "You're both right and I guess this is All My Children?" McGee and Tony stare at him and Vance sighs. "Jackie's been watching it and telling me the same thing but I'm never home at this time. Who is he talking to?"

McGee sighs, "That's Erica Kane, her plane crashed near his shelter or something I don't have the whole back story. I looked up the actor but …"

When Gibbs and Ziva return All My Children was ending and McGee, Tony and Vance were still sitting in front of the plasma. "Wow, they get you to watch TV with them Leon?"

He looks up, "No actually it's research for another case. It's a team assignment for next week and … I'm going to go upstairs. Thanks for the help boys."

Tim quickly changes the plasma back, "Sorry boss, I will get on those bank records."

Gibbs growls, "Go get Abby to help you with those McGee, I know she can't stand daytime TV so you can't catch up on your other shows. Dinozzo go see what Ducky has for us."

Ziva sits down at her desk, "I didn't see Tim as the soap opera type of guy."

Gibbs nods, "Neither did I but do you think he recognized your father?"

Ziva shrugs, "I do not know but Dir. Vance would have. He knew about the assignment since he assigned the protection detail. Thankfully his job there's over and now I won't have to hear the rumors."

Gibbs nods, "Just make sure you email him that the show has three new fans thanks to the show." Ziva chuckles as she gets the information they need together. She hoped the others would believe it was someone who looked like her dad and wouldn't discover the truth. Only Eli could land a role on an American Soap Opera while being in hiding though she was glad he perfected his American accent. Since it wasn't safe for her to travel to Israel at least she could see him on TV.


End file.
